Biasa
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Rasa 'suka' itu biasa, 'janji-janji' itu biasa


Biasa

**Biasa**

Disclaimer: FLOAT for the song and Masashi Kishimoto for the wonderful charas!!

oonda: Lagi-lagi lagu FLOAT!! Ya ampun ga sabar pingin cepet-cepet bikin songfic lagu om bontel lagii… tapi yang sekarang Kiba x Hina x Naru sebagai surprise bwat Inuzumaki Helen. Hope you enjoy it!! Om Hotma bikin lagu ini udah lama, tapi karena mau dijadiin OST 3 Hari Untuk Selamanya, jadinya judul 'BIASA' diubah jadi 3 Hari Untuk Selamanya

--

_Kiba's POV_

**Reka-reka**

**Cara '****tuk ****mulai ****bicara**

**Sandiwara**

**Awali**** semua**** cerita**

**Tumbuh**** sejuta ****asa ****di****hati****, ****berharap**** terpenuhi**

**Terbuai**** paras ****jelita****, "****suka****" ****memang**** hal**** yang ****biasa**

Kadang aku suka berpikir. Bagaimana cara berbicara dengan gadis mungil itu? Ia sangat pemalu, sangat sulit untuk menemukan topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan bersamanya. Yang ada malah keheningan yang sangat tidak enak, it's so awkward.

"H-Halo Kiba k-kun…" sapanya padaku

"Halo juga Hinata-chan. Eh, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku kepadanya. Ya, Hinata adalah nama gadis manis itu.

"O-oh, a-aku sedang m-mengant-tarkan Neji nii-san k-ke lat-tihannya. Ka-kalo Kiba-kun se-sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu. Kawaii sekali wajahnya.

"Aku juga sedang latihan disini." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Entah apakah senyum atau seringai yang kuperlihatkan kepadanya. Aku terlalu semangat menyapanya.

'_Suka memang hal yang biasa', pikirku_

_--_

**Janji-janji**

**Terucap**** tanpa**** sadari**

**Kata ****hati**

**Tiada ****didengarkan ****lagi**

**Waktu**** berlalu****, ****harap**** pun ****jadi ****hasrat**** '****tuk ****memiliki**

**Cinta**** jelita ****masih**** di****mata****, ****belum**** turun**** ke ****hati**

3 hari berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengannya di gedung latihan itu. Wajahnya masih terbayang baying dikepalaku. Walaupun aku satu tim dengannya, tak ada kata-kata yang cocok untuk dikeluarkan lewat mulutku ini. Aku berjanji banyak hal kepadanya. Saking semangatnya aku ketika bersamanya.

-flash back-

"Cara melempar kunai mu salah, Hinata chan" kata Kurenai sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"M-maaf K-Kurenai sensei" katanya sambil merintih, nampaknya capek.

Aku mendekati Hinata dan berkata," Hinata-chan, aku janji bakal mengajarimu cara melempar kunai itu"

Itu janjiku sampai ekarang yang belum terpenuhi.

Saat kulihat Naruto mengajari Hinata, aku sadar

'_Jangan pernah berjanji kalau tidak bisa menepati'_ kata hatiku kepada diriku sendiri.

-flash back off-

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata hatiku tersebut. Aku malah semakin ingin berjanji terus kepadanya. Tapi apa daya. Yang dari mulut dan mata, belum tentu diteruskan syaraf ke hati dan perasaan.

**Semula**** indah**** terasa****, ****mereka ****s'ribu****rencana**

**Jelita ****tiada ****miliki**** kembaran**** rasa,**

**Cinta**** hanya**** di****mata****, ****percuma**

**Tiba**** waktu**

**Jelita ****rasakan ****jemu**

**Kala ****itu**

**Pura-pura**** yang ****terlaku**

**Jemu**** yang ****kian ****terbendung**** lama ****t'lah ****mencapai ****batasnya**

**Terbuai**** paras**** menawan**** baru****, ****suka ****jadi ****penyatu**

**Cinta**** lama ****berlalu**

Pertamanya, Hinata sabar dengan janji-janji palsu yang jarang sekali kutepati, namun lama-lama ia menjauh dariku. Ia malah meninggalkan aku. Dia mendekat ke Naruto yang selalu menepati janjinya.

"Hinata chan tidak suka padaku yaa?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"T-tidak, aku suka Kiba kun sebagai teman kok" katanya padaku.

Huh, tentu saja dia bilang begitu. Dia pastinya tidak mau menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi dari sorot matanya, aku tahu dia bosan terus mendengar aku berjanji.

Aku tahu sekarang. Ia menyukai Naruto lebih daripada Ia menyukaiku. Itulah yang namanya 'SUKA'. Biasa.

**Semula**** indah**** terasa****, ****mereka**** s'ribu**** rencana**

Aku tahu, Hinata-chan. Aku tahu

**Jemu**** yang ****kian**** terbendung**** lama ****t'lah**** mencapai ****batasnya**

**Cinta**** jelita ****hanya**** di****mata****, ****takkan ****turun ****ke****hati**

Aku tahu kau kesal kepadaku, aku tahu. Suka itu sangat sulit untuk menjadi cinta.

**Semula**** indah ****terasa****, ****mereka ****s'ribu ****rencana**

**Jelita ****tiada**** miliki**** kembaran**** rasa,**

**Cinta****hanya****di****mata****, ****percuma**

**Cinta**** hanya**** di****mata****, ****percuma**

Suka itu hal biasa. Huh, percuma saja. Percuma aku mengharapkan Hinata chan. Ia menyukai orang lain, bukan aku. Percuma.

xvx

oonda: Huh… gila. Aneh banget jadinyaa… huaaa!! Gatau harus diapain!! Dirivyu ga yaa?? Bwaaaa!!


End file.
